kaiserreichfandomcom-20200223-history
Winston Churchill
Dominion of Canada |party= The Conservative Party |events= |status=Alive }}Winston Leonard Spencer-Churchill is a famous Anglo-Canadian novelist, being well known for his alternative history World Crisis series. His seventh novel in the series Our Finest Hour is due to be published in 1937 History Early life Born on 30 November 1874 in Blenheim Palace, Woodstock, Oxfordshire, Winston's father was a prominent politician hailing from an aristocratic family. He grew up to be a rebellious boy who hated formal education and did poorly in school. As a young man he embarked on a military career and visited several countries including the Indian Raj, Cuba and Egypt where he witnessed bloody battles and was even imprisoned. He served as both asoldier and a journalist, and was greatly appreciated for his work as a war correspondent. Eventually he left the army and ventured into politics. The Weltkrieg Near the beginning of the Weltkrieg, Churchill went to Antwerp, which the Belgian government proposed to evacuate. The Royal Marine Brigade was on its way there and at Churchill's urgings the 1st and 2nd Naval Brigades were also committed. He returned on 7 October, but Antwerp fell on 10 October. 2500 British men, many of them barely trained, were taken prisoner or interned in the neutral Netherlands. At the time he was attacked for squandering resources. Churchill maintained that his actions prolonged the resistance by a week (Belgium had proposed surrendering Antwerp on 3 October) and that this time had enabled the Allies to secure Calais and Dunkirk. Churchill was involved with the development of the tank, which was financed from the Navy budget. In February 1915 he appointed the Landships Committee, which oversaw the design and production of the first British tanks. However, he was also one of the political and military engineers of the disastrous Gallipoli landings in the Dardanelles, resulting in the resignation of Winston Churchill from the British government. The disaster of the Gallipoli Campaign would haunt Churchill for the rest of his political career. The British Revolution During the TUC strike, then Home Secretary Churchill was quick to make the decision to partially mobilise the Armed Forces to continue production and to attempt to keep the peace during the strike, escalating the situation into revolution. Novelist Following his disgrace as a general and a politician, Churchill fled in exile to Canada with the rest of the monarchy loyalists. Upon reaching Canada, it was seen as a fresh start by Churchill to remake himself after his constant failures in Britain. In 1923, Churchill published the first book of his alternative history World Crisis series, to critical acclaim. He soon began publishing more, slowly detailing a Weltkrieg that went in the Entente's favour, with his fame rising with every new publication. His seventh novel in the series, Our Finest Hour, is due to be published in 1937 and is already highly anticipated as well as controversial. It is rumoured that Our Finest Hour will be a set in a scenario in which the Weltkrieg has finally ended with the Entente's victory (even having a victorious Gallipoli Campaign), and will detail the aftermath of such a situation. The novel is already highly anticipated by readers across Canada and the Entente, with German readers pointing out the evident flaws in such a scenario . Personal life *Churchill has close ties with the anti-Syndicalist Conservative faction of the British Exiles, and is one of the most rabid proponents of a reconquest of the Home Isles. *From childhood, Churchill has been unable to pronounce the letter s, verbalising it with a slur. This lateral lisp has continued throughout his career. See also *Union of Britain Category:People Category:British-related topics Category:Europeans Category:Authors